Total Drama Amazing!
by BettyCrocker540
Summary: Submit-your-character story. 16 contestants, 7 girls and 8 guys, are competeing for 1 million dollars but having to deal with Chris McClain and Chef Hatchet and including romance, friendship, hurt, betrayel and drama!
1. Application

**Hey this is bettycrocker540! And I just wanted to make a submit-your-own-character story. So...yeah. I will be accepting 16 contestants (7 girls and 8 guys) and the due date will be February 14th or 15th because I don't want to wait forever. I will probablly update every other weekend and every Tuesday because I have schoolwork, chores, etc. The setting will be in Toronto, Canada (i know. How original.) with our amazing Chris McClain as our host and the lovable Chef Hachet as our well...chef. Please make your characters human. Nobodys perfect we have flaws. So, here's the application:**

***********************  
_~Basic~_

Name (First and Last):

Nickname (if any):

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Stereotype:

_~Apperance~_

Hair (Color, length, and style):

Eyes (Shape and color):

Skin tone:

Body shape (Slender, curvy, muscular, etc.):

Height:

Weight:

Other (Glasses, freckles, etc.):

_~Clothes~_

Everyday:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Other:

_~Personality~_

Personality (The more info the better):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear, and why?:

Who would they be friends with? Treatment to them?:

Who would their enemies be? Treatment to them?:

Treatment to contestants and Chris/Chef upon arrival:

Talents/skills:

Paired up? If so then with whom?:

History (Family, friends, etc.):

Audition tape:

* * *

**And there you have it! I will update when I have all the contestantsthat I need. And you get to decide who to vote off when elimination comes along and please PM me when the time comes because I don't want any fighting, please and thank you.**

**See ya later ;D**

***bettycrocker540**


	2. The Cast List

Okay I have all the characters I need! Sorry if you didn't make, here's a chocolate cake and a batch of cookies and you might be interns or hosts on the aftermath show :D. I will also have my character in the story too and I swearz my character won't win. Anyways...here's my character's app and the list of contestants competeing:

~Basic~

Name: Aly Evans

Nickname: N/A

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Bubbly Shopaholic

~Apperance~

Hair: Straight, layered, blonde hair that stops at her shoulders and her bangs kinda cover her left eye.

Eyes: Blue almond shaped

Skin tone: Slightly tanned

Body shape (Slender, curvy, muscular, etc.): Skinny and athletic figure

Height: 5'6

Weight: 110 lbs.

Other: None

~Clothes~

Everyday: A light blue and grey plaid short sleeved shirt, faded jean shorts, and white flip-flops.

Swimwear: A white bikini with different colored stars on it.

Pajamas: A yellow tank-top with black sweatpants.

Other: Accessories- Star earrings and a horse-shaped necklace

~Personality~

Personality (The more info the better): Aly is responsible and spoiled more than her twin sister, Mallory. Aly is a taskmaster who plans everything to the last detail. She is very cynical and highly intelligent but she has an upbeat attitude and she is very bubbly but she doesn't really notice something usless someone points it out to her. She is a shopaholic and can be very honest when is comes to other people's fashion so she can be mean but it's because she's honest and the truth can hurt sometimes.

Likes: Shopping, cheerleading, animals (esp. horses cuz it's her fav. animal), make-up, guys, volleyball, dancing, making friendship bracelets

Dislikes: Losing, sweat, tuna fish sandwiches, getting dirty

Fear, and why?: Heights because when Mallory and her were in 1st grade they were swinging on the swings and they made a bet that who ever could go the highest would get a Starbursts for winning. Well then Aly was at the highest point her swing could go the chain broke and she fell and broke her arm. She's been scared of heights or going to high ever since.

Who would they be friends with? Treatment to them?: She'd be friends with anyone from goths to even the snobby people. She'd give them advice and joke with them

Who would their enemies be? Treatment to them?: Really crazy/hyper people but she'll ingore them

Treatment to contestants and Chris/Chef upon arrival: She'll be respectful and nice to Chris/Chef and really shows her up-beat attidude to everyone else.

Talents/skills: Play the piano, she can put her legs behind her head (flexible), and can drink a full bottle of water without taking a breath.

Paired up? If so then with whom?: Yes someone who is friendly and sweet.

History (Family, friends, etc.): Aly lives in New York City, New York with their parents (Jermemy and Paulina) and her twin sister, Mallory. Aly got into cheerleading when she hit high school. She had a boyfriend who cheated on her with her best (Now ex) friend, Breanna. But she has other friends who are Ashley, Lizzie, and Taylor.

Audition tape: Shows a pretty blonde teenage girl talking to a redhead while their carrying shopping bags and stareing at these stylishly and expensively pair of high heels. The blonde says "Lizzie, I told you a zillion times that these shoes were, like, made for you by the Goddess of Fashion and Style." She finally notices the camera and says "HI! I'm Aly and this is my friend, Taylor." Taylor smiles awkwardly and waves. "Anyways, I think I should be on Total Drama Amazing because I would like to make new friends and to hopefully find a boyfriend who doesn't cheat on their gf with their best friend!!!" She takes a deep breath and says " I hope ya pick me and thanks." She smiles and waves before the camera shuts off.

__________________________________________________________________

~Girls~

1.) Bethany (Beebe) Alistair- The Crazy Girl/Flirt

2.) Lexi Anderson- The Sweetheart

3.) Julie Hardgraves- The Goth Artist

4.) Monique Fredricks- The Bossy-Butt

5.) Carsen Branum- The Prankster

6.) Aly Evans- The Bubbly Shopachloic (my OC)

7.) Marissa Marie- The Tomboy

8.) Evie Days- The Independent Shutterbug

~Guys~

1.) Mozart Squiteri- The Cross-dressing RENT-head

2.) Rodney Kingston- The Gambler

3.) Felton Higgins- The Cowboy

4.) Grant Osbourn- The Laid-Back Soccer Playing Musician

5.) Ryan Grasad- The Actor

6.) Clifford Trager- The Loner/Outcast

7.) AJ Wolfe- The Cold Daredevil Romantic

8.) Zachary St-Onge- The Crazy/Weird Guy

__________________________________________________________________

Congrads to those who made it and the next chapter will be the arrival of the contestants and maybe the teams. I might be albe to get it update because I stuck here at dad's apartment for about 2 more days and I'll be working on the story so until next time on Total Drama Amazing! XD

*To the people who want to be paired up with someone, please tell me because I have some couples but it's always good to safe than sorry :D.

See ya later,

~bettycrocker540 


	3. Meet the Campers!

Here's the Meet the Campers chapter! I hope you guys like it because I tried doing the best I could to get everyone's personality down and everybody to say something and not feel left out of the story. Alright enough of my blabble-blabble. To the story!

Chris McClain is standing on the Dock of Shame with the famous and quite dangerous island in the background. He has a smirk plastered on his face, looking good to the camera and the viewing world.

"Welcome to Total Drama Amazing! During this season, sixteen new contestants will be competing for one...million...dollars! Of course, they will be staying on this lovely island with its crystal lake waters."

Just then, a seagull lands on the water and floats for a while before swallowed whole by a freshwater man-eating shark.

"Anyways...this teenagers will also be facing romance, hurt, betrayel and my personal favorite....DRAMA!"

Suddenly, Chef Hatchet is walking up the dock to Chris with a frown on his face.

"What happening Chef?" says Chris.

"Ahhh, you know just cleaning every inch of this campsite and gonna be cooking for 16 bratty teenagers three times a day. Everythings going great." Chef replied, sarcasticly.

"Oh good cuz the campers are going be here any mintue now." said Chris while looking at his watch.

Chef is trying hard not to laugh but he manages to say "Oh. Right. Whatever ya say. Hehe."

Chris looks at him strangely. And he waits for a boat to come to the dock.

________________________________________________________________________________

He waits...and waits....and waits.....and waits some more......

Chris finally yells "Where are those teenagers?!" Chef rolls his eyes and says "The transportation services were cut for about 3 hours."

"What?!" yelled Chris. Chef sighed and replied "Stop your complaining! Its already been 3 hours so it shouldn't be long before those brats start arriving."

"Oh. Well. How come I didn't know about this?" Chris complained. Chef just shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a list and clicked a pen.

"What's that for?" Chris said while trying to see what was on the list.

"None of ya damn business!" Chef replied while slapping Chris hands away from the sheets of paper.

Suddenly a boat honked it's horn signaling the first arrival. A girl hops off the boat. She has a very curvy figure with very tanned skin and is about 5'9. She has wavy dirty blonde hair that reaches her waist with wide and curious dark brown eyes. She's wearing a black tank top with a green jacket over it and dark blue jeans.

"Marissa. Welcome to Total Drama Amazing!" says Chris

"Thanks Chris, I'm so glad to be here! And call me Mars." Marissa says as she's walking down the dock and high fives Chris.

"She's our tomboy for this season." Chef says while putting a check next to her Marissa's name.

Then another boat comes and a suitcase was thrown from the boat and started speeding away from the island. The suitcase landed on the dock next to Chris. Then he saw a dark figure in the water comes towards the dock. Chris was starting to panic and yells "Take cover!" and hides behind Chef. then the dark figure jumps out of the water does a flip in the air and lands on the dock with a smirk on his face. The guy was about 5'7 and had a slender figure with pale white skin and freckles. He has light blue oval shaped eyes and he has a short dark brown semi mohawk which was kinda flopped to the side because he was swimming. And his clothes were wet which he was wearing a jean jacket, a lime t-shirt, dark blue jens and his black and white running shoes.

"Um....okay. What's up Zachary?" said Chris.

"Nothin' much man. I just needing to cool off." Zachary says and smiles like he didn't do anything out of the ordinary and walks up the dock and stands next to Mars.

Just then another boat comes and drops off a girl. She has black curly hair that goes to her shoulders with hot pink streaks with dark brown almond shaped eyes with green flecks in them. She has very tanned skin, she looks mexican, (I'm not racist!) she has a small mole above her lip on the right side and there's a tattoo of a pair of hot pink dice showing the number 1 on her left shoulder with the word Sin written above it in pink. She has a slender but curvy frame and is about 5'0. She's wearing a black cami that stops at her naval, a hot pink tie around her neck, hot pink skinny jeans, and black Nikes.

She smiles and says "Hey! I'm Carsen, its very nice to meet you." Carsen walks over to Mars.

Carsen says "Hey, whats up?" Mars smiles and the two start talking.

The next boat dropped off a boy with shaggy darkish blonde hair a bit shorter than chin length and almond-shaped hazel eyes. He had tanned skin and he is tall and lean and has some muscles. He was wearing a brown t-shirt with worn jeans and brown boots that were under his jeans.

"This is the cowboy....Felton." says Chef

Felton smiles and says "Hey there, y'all. This season is gonna be a blast!"

He walk over to Zachary and sticks out his hand, waiting for a hand shake, and says "Hey, I'm Felton."

"I'm Zachary!" And they start talking about what they like and stuff.

The next contestant is a guy with round dark green eyes and medium curly red hair. He has light tan-muscular body and is 6'1 and has freckles. He is wearing navy blue soccer jersey with the #21, light jeans, and black running sneakers.

"Hey, whats up Grant?" says Chris.

"Hey man, call me Oz." says Oz as he walks over to Zachary and Felton and listens to their conversation.

Another girl comes off the boat. She has long wavy dirty blonde hair that ends below her chest with a red headband with a little red bow on it and has perfect almond shaped grayish blue eyes. She has a smooth honey tan slender figure with big curves and very well developed chest. She's wearing a tan tank-top with blue jean super super short shorts and white flip flops.

"Monique....." says both Chris and Chef.

"Hey guys..." Monique says as she smiles and batts her eyelashes.

"Chris...were did you get that tan from? It looks fabulous on you. And Chef...I am sooo excited to try your cooking it's probably to die for. Am I right?" Monique continues to compliment them and walks to the other campers.

"Wow." says both Chris and Chef again.

"Our next contestant is Rodney." says Chris as a boy with blue almond shaped eyes and a dark brown fauhawk. He has a pale-muscular body, he's 5'4, and has a tattoo of a deck of cards on his upper left arm. He's wearing a gray t-shirt with a deck of cards, black jeans, and black skate shoes.

"Hey there. Does anybody want to play cards?" Rodney says as he is waving a deck of cards in his hand.

Carsen and Marissa look up to see who was asking the question. Carsen blushed slightly and says to Rodney "I'll play cards with you!"

Rodney smiles and walks over to her and says "What do you wanna play? Rummy, poker, crazy eights...your pick."

Carsen was thinking for a mintue and then decides and says "How about crazy eights?"

"Sure...but do you want make this interesting...by lets say...a bet?" Rodney grins deviously.

"Alright. But I only got 5 bu-" but Rodney interrupts her by already shuffing the cards and dealing them out. Carsen smiles and they start playing while Marissa watchs.

The next camper was a guy who was slightly tanned and wass skinny, but he does have a little bit of muscles in his upper body and arms and is about 5'10. He has short black hair fashioned in a Caesar cut, with streaks of white in the front and circular hazeel eyes. He had on a red short-sleeved shirt with red sweatpants and black/white shoes and he's wearing a green friendship bracelet.

"Hey Clifford! are you excited to be here?" Cliff awkardly smiled and then went to an empty space on the dock.

The next contestant was a girl. She has bright blue eyes that stand out with her pale skin. Her sleek black hair falls about halfway down her back that doesn't have any knots in it. She's about 5'2 and has a good form, with lots of curves, but you can't see them because of her clothes which are a heavy black sweater over a black long sleeved shirt over a black T-Shirt with a heart on it and black jeans.

"Hello Julie!" says Chris. Julie nods hello to Chris and shuffles quietly pass the other campers. She sits down Indian-style and takes out her sketch pad and strats drawing. Clifford looks over and spots Julie and casually walks over and sits down next to her. Julie looks up and blushes slightly and returns to her drawing.

"Hey, I'm Cliff." says Cliff. Julie smiles and nods.

Cliff then asks "What are you drawing?" Julie then looks at her drawing and shows him her sketch which is not completely done but you can tell what it is. She was drawing the ocean and part of the island landscape and she really put detail into the waves in the water and the the trees on the island.

Cliff was suprised she could draw that quickly in only a couple of mintues. "Whoah...you're really good." Cliff smiled at her.

Julie blushed and quickly looked away and than smiled.

"Our 11th contestant: Ryan!" Chris says as a guy with dark blue oval shaped eyes jumps off the boat. He has normal length straight layered dark brown hair. He has fairly toned skin-slender body figure. He's wearing a slender white short sleeve shirt, black jeans, and brown vans.

"I'm in it to win it." Ryan says and walks passed Chris. Ryan walks over to Rodney and Carsen's card game.

"Who's winning?" Ryan asks Mars. Mars looks up and says "Oh...well, Rodney lost 3 games already and he owes Carsen 15 bucks." And then they start talking about the game.

The next contestant was a girl with a slightly tanned skinny but athletic figure. She has straight, layered, blonde hair that stops at her shoulders and her bangs kinda cover her left eye and blue almond shaped eyes. She's wearing a light blue and grey plaid short sleeved shirt, faded jean shorts, and white flip-flops. She says "HI! I'm Aly and I'm sooo excited to be here, Chris." She goes and shakes hands and high fives Chef. She walks over and starts texting on her phone.

"Hey! How come she gets to have a phone?!" complained Monique to Chris.

"I never said you couldn't bring a phone with you." replied Chris.

"Ugh! Fine!" said Monique and she casually walked over to Aly who was still texting.

"Hey. That's a cool cellphone. Where did you get it?" asked Monique

"Oh...well, my mom got for my sweet sixteen and she said to never lose it because she said it was expensive or something." replied Aly.

"So...you don't mind if I have a look at it, do you?" Monique replied while taking Aly's phone away without waiting for Aly's response.

"Wow. This is sooo much better than my phone...Oops!" Monique accidentlly dropped the phone in the water.

"*Gasp* Oh no...I'm soo dead." said Aly, terrified.

"Oh, don't worry. If you probably win the game then you can get you own phone without you parents buying it for you."

"Oh my gosh, you're right. Thanks Monique." Aly says, hugging Monique. Monique was suprised at first but then hugged and replied by saying "Your welcome...I mean that's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah!" Aly said.

The next contestant arrived and it was a guy with a tall black mohawk with the tips dyed red and brown oval shaped eyes. He has a hoop lip piercing and red studded earrings on both ears that matches the color of his mohawk. He is about 5'9 and an average build bpdy with a four-pack but can easily pass off as a hot chick. He has sun kissed tanned skin and he is wearing a black KISS t-shirt with two guitars crossing in the back, jeans and red converse and he is carrying a red fender guitar with him and a switchblade knife in his back pocket. He walks up to chris.

"Hey Mozart whats up-" Chris was interrupted by Mozart saying with a glare, "If I get kicked out early because I cross-dress, I will sue you till blood comes out of your **.

Then he smiles to the other campers and says "Hey how''s it goin'?"

Some of the campers were creeped out for his sudden change of behavior and others didn't hear what he said.

Mozart walks over to Zachary, Felton, and Oz and starts talking to them.

"And...out next camper is-" *FLASH* Chris was shocked and didn't realize a girl took a picture of him, unawared.

The girl was about 4'9 with a skinny but muscular body figure. She has freckles across her nose, three cartiledge and two lobes in ear ear and a naval peircings, all silver, a string of stars around her ankle and 'Nothings Normal' across her shoulder blades. She has dark brown round shaped yes and naturally wavy dark brown hair with blond highlights reaching just above her shoulders and her bangs are hanging in her eyes. She is wearing a bright orange tank top ending right above her naval, army green cargo shorts, old orange converse, knee-high gray socks with orange and army green polka-dots, gray fingerless gloves, an army green busker hat, and dog tags.

"Hi, I'm Evie. *Hehehe* I can't wait to download this on the Internet and maybe I can use it on prank, you know cuz...it is a pretty scary picture." Ev says while smiling deviliously.

Chris was to shocked to say anything and Chef is laughing at Chris trying to say "Ohhh man. Did ya hear what she said?!" and he conitnued laughing and pointing at Chris that neither of them saw the next contestant coming off the boat.

It was a girl who is a smidge on the skinny side and has small curves. She is about 5'5 and is slightly pale skinned with freckles on the bridge of her nose. She has big green round shaped eyes and has shoulder length black hair with a pink streak near the front. She is wearing a black spaghetti strap top with a lightning bolt on it and regular blue jeans. She also has a light blue cardigan and red high tops.

She has a big smile on her face and she says "Hey I'm Bethany but called me Beebe and I'm so glad to be here! Woohoo!"

"Yes it's nice to meet you too, Beebe but were on a tight schedule so if you don't mind letting go of my hand." says Chris, clearly annoyed.

Beebe, who didn't realize she was still shaking Chris's hand, grinned sheepishly and walked away to the other campers and started flirting with everybody.

The next to contestants were sharing a boat, a guy and a girl.

The guy was half muscular and half skinny with a light six pack and he was 5'8 with a light tan. He had oval brown shaped eyes and had jet-black hair tied in a long ponytail and his eyebrow was pierced. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a black vest and tan cargo shorts.

The girl was slender, she had largeish hips, but a small chest. She is lightly tanned and average height. She has really large light brown eyes and she has long chocolatey brown hair, that is slightly wavy and goes to the middle of her back. She is wearing a white tank top with big pink polka-dots on it, a jean skirt, and small pink heels.

"AJ and Lexi, welcome to Total Drama Amazing!" says Chris.  
Lexi says hi quietly and waves and Aj says "Hey, what's up dude?"

Aj walks over to Evie to she whats sh's doing and he says "Uh...what are you doing?"

"I'm thinking what I should do with this picture of Chris that i took when arriving." replied Evie

"Oh well, you probably should....." AJ continues talking to Evie.

Meanwhile Monique was walking over to Lexi and says "Hi i'm Monique and this is Aly." Aly waves happily.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Lexi and it's very nice to meet you." says Lexi.

"You know what i was thinking we three should do? says Monique slyly

"What?" says both Lexi and Aly.

"We should form an alliance." says Monique confidently

"Yay! We should because three is always better than one." says Lexi

"Alright then. Now, all we have to do is hope that at least two of us is on the same team." says Monique.

"Alright now that everybody's here let's the a picture of all of us together." says Chris

Some people said whatever's and others just nodded.

"Now...say...CHEESE!"

"CHEESE!" everybody says and poses for the camera.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Next time on Total Drama Amazing. The campers have to face their first challenge along with their teamates. Who will win the first the challenge? Who will be at the elimination ceremony? Well, find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. AMAZING!!!!" says Chris.

________________________________________________________________________________

Finally! Sorry, I wanted to get this chapter out of the way because I personally think its more better when the characters are doing the challeneges or hanging out with friends/campers. Anyways...I hoped you guys liked it and if guys don't mind me asking but I kinda need some challenge ideas. I mean I have some ideas and I don't want people to think I'm lazy which I'm not...all the time but please it would be helpful. :) And here's the couples that I'm planning on using in the story and some of you won't be paired up:

- RyanXMarissa (Mars)

- RodneyXCarsen

- AJXEvie

- Grant(Oz)XAly

- CliffordXJulie

*If you don't like who you are going to be paired up with then let me know who.

Thanks and see you next time! :)

*bettycrocker540 


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know you were excepting the next chapter of this story but I'm having trouble having spare time to write this story because I have 2 projects and a writing assessment due this week and next week is when i take ACT/MME test(s) because I'm a junior. And oh goodie the next week after that is exams...yippie. So as you can tell I have a lot of shit to do and my drama scale is up to because my dad was in the hospital and is now in a nursing home for who nows how long. So yeah... I won't be updating this story until all this crap in done and over with. So I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me :(

Unitl next time...

- bettycrocker540 


End file.
